


Pearly Luminescence

by FollowtheYellowBricks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, In your head I guess you could make it Dean/Sam... if you were so inclined, M/M, Short, Storms, Whose Fandom is it Anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowtheYellowBricks/pseuds/FollowtheYellowBricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the darkness lies the truth that can only be sung while the light has left to play." The Hunter reminds them quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Remixed this a little bit, adding a few bits, reworking what was there already. I'm a little more proud of it now than I was before.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim after having the inclination to bite a certain dwarf's bottom while I was watching The Hobbit during a lightning storm. As I wrote I thought of it more as a 'Whose Fandom is it Anyway?' than a Supernatural Fanfiction, but after I finished I realize it had to be Dean/Cas.

Darkness laid upon the room heavily as a figure skirted around the walls, almost as if it was stalking it's prey. Its footfalls echoing in the quiet between crescendos of thunder. The Hunter could see the darkened shape of his prize trapped flat against the small mattress and bound to the iron frame of the bed that laid in the middle of the room. He made a noise deep in his throat sounding of unbridled need and honey on toast as visions of pearly, nearly luminescent, skin marred by the bite marks and scratches that stand out brightly with each flash of lightning. Moving toward his mark, The Hunter smiles to himself in the darkness. A wry sort of grin that was for no one but himself. 

'MINE' he thinks possessively. The dingy mattress dips low under the extra weight as he bends down to run his calloused hands over his lovely pet, starting at the shoulders and sliding his hands down, slow and firm, to the newly forming scars across the other mans backside. Leaning in and sinking his teeth into an unmarked patch of skin and humming slightly, breaking through the weighty quiet and was followed shortly by the sound of thunder-drowned screams.

"In the darkness lies the truth that can only be sung while the light has left to play." The Hunter repeats the line, he knew what it meant. It was something the other man had spoken, make some sort of sweet prophecy that neither of them were willing to question. They both quietly feared that any sign of light would make what they were doing feel to real: to intmate. 

He places his hand over the freshly roughed skin and his forehead soothingly between his trophys shoulderblades. Neither of the men were willing to risk the sweet release they found together for the uncertainty that comes from being honest about what they do together. The rule is unspoken, but it is a rule none the less.


End file.
